The Iron Dragon
by planer sage
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, boy genius and college graduate has been forced by his parents to attend high school to lead a "normal" life. However he has decided to take up the legacy of Tony Stark as the new Iron Man. How will Issei balance school life and life as a superhero. Smart Issei, non-perverted Issei, Pre DXD beginning in year one of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Iron Dragon

Chapter 1

"What, give me a break!" Issei complained to his father.

"Come on dad, I just finished college" Issei said. Issei Hyoudou age fifteen, was a genius with an almost unheard of 200-point IQ who had just finished his education at MIT with a master's in engineering.

"We know that sweetheart, but your fifteen and you've never made any real friends" His mother said.

"I've been busy, and I had plenty of friends at MIT" Issei said.

"We mean friends your own age" His mother said.

"Friends my own age are dumb" He huffed.

"Then how about finding a girlfriend?" His father asked.

"We do want grandchildren" His mother said.

"Mom!" Issei said blushing.

"Please just give it a try. Go to school, be with kids your own age, chase girls" His father said.

"Be a kid for a few years" His mother said in that sweet way that brooked no argument. So Issei found himself registered to go to Kohou academy a former all girls school that became co-ed.

"_I think mom and dad are pushing this girlfriend thing a little hard" _Issei thought as he walked from his two-story house to the empty building he had bought. Along with being a child prodigy Issei was also extremely wealthy due to a number of inventions he had developed and patented and thanks to his parent's thoughtfulness and care had invested and grown it into a rather sizable fortune. Beyond easing the usual financial struggles of a middle-class family, they had refused to take any more of his wealth than what they absolutely. His father enjoyed his job and the feeling of supporting his family and his mother was fine with the position they were in.

"_If there's a major emergency then we'll use your money, until then, it's yours" _his mother had told him.

"_I know you need it to fund your little, projects"_ She told him with a knowing look. Issei laughed as he put his hand on the biometric scanner of his own design and entered the building, the automatic lights coming on.

"Lain, you awake?" He asked.

"For you Issei, always" His AI said materializing into a plain but still cute brunette formed by the holographic projectors he had also designed and installed into the floor's ceilings and walls. If Issei had a type of girl he liked it was a girl like lain, cute, mousey but sweet, smart, and willing to call him on his BS when he needed it. That fact that she was completely ripped off from the main character of his favorite anime was something he wasn't too proud to admit.

"So, my parents are sending me back to high school" he told her as he called up a holographic interface and brought up his latest project. A metal tube rose from the floor and opened to reveal the gold and red armor he had built almost from scratch. Along with being a genius Issei was an Otaku with an obsession for both American Comics, anime and Manga. He loved reading about superheroes such as Superman, Batman, spider-man, all of them, but his inspiration had been the real life legend Iron Man. Tony Stark, a genius billionaire who had used his intelligence and money to make him a superhero had sparked something in Issei when he was twelve and just entering MIT. By that time the Avengers along with many other superheroes had vanished from the world, all of them gone in a single day, with only memories from people who had seen them and comic books, the records of their exploits. With his fortune he had built his own lab after graduating in this very building, installing Lain, who he had built from the ground up. He had also kind of started viewing her as his girlfriend, which he was proud to admit much to Lains dismay, and with her help had started to build his first Iron Man armor. With the current technology he jumped past all the prototypes and earlier models of the comics and was currently working on his own version of the Modular armor, his MK1.

"I can't believe you actually made it" Lain said.

"hey, I made you" Issei said.

"I'm special" Lain pouted cutely.

"Yes, you are" Issei said running a diagnostic.

"Maybe you can find a real girlfriend?" Lain asked sarcastically.

"Why when I have you?" Issei asked smiling at her and causing her to blush.

"I'm going to martialize you one day, you have my word on that" Issei said and she sighed.

"Looks like it's finally ready" Issei said as the pieces of the armor opened. Issei stepped forward and turning stepped into the armor which closed around him, fitting him like a glove. The helmet closed and the HUD loaded as the armor booted to life, a picture of his surroundings being projected into his eyes. Issei felt power flow through the armor as the clamps holding it disengaged and he stepped forward the titanium nanocarbon metal light as a feather. He looked down at one gauntleted hand and clenched it into a fist as data and readings flashed across the screen in the helmet.

"So far so good" Issei said.

"All readings are nominal" Lain said into his ear.

"Then let's take her for a spin" Issei said as a hole opened in the roof.

"And you said a door in the ceiling was a bad idea" Issei told lain and heard her snort. He felt a slight rumble in his feet as the repulsors in his boots activated and he felt himself lift off the ground. With a shout of excitement, he shot through the hole in the roof and into the sky. He felt the G-forces inside the armor though thanks to the stabilizers and cushioning it wasn't as bad as it would have been. He wove through the sky, the armors control so finely tuned that it almost read his mind on where he wanted to go.

"this is amazing. It actually works" Issei said.

"Of course, it works, you built it" Lain said as he saw Kahu city streak by beneath him.

"This is amazing" he said as he saw the monorail beneath him. He dove out of the sky and flew alongside the train and looked to the side as people stared out the window at him. He gave a small salute before pulling back into the sky and flying home. Lowering back through the roof he landed and put the armor back into its cradle where the pieces opened up allowing him to step out.

"I can say that the first test flight of my Iron Man MK1 armor is a complete success" Issei said.

"Now all you need is a supervillain to fight" Lain said.

"Maybe start with some normal crimes" He said when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Issei where are you, it's getting late" His mother asked.

"I'm in my lab" He said.

"Okay, just make sure you get some sleep" His mother said resigned.

"I promise" he said and hung up.

"Okay, lets get started on upgrading this baby, and maybe start on the next one" Issei said. The next thing he knew it his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Issei asked.

"Issei it's morning" His mother scolded him.

"really?" He asked.

"Stop playing in your lab and come to breakfast" She said. As soon as Issei stepped through the door his mother met him with a scowl.

"This is why you need a girlfriend, so you don't spend all your time cooped up in your lab" She scolded him.

"You won't believe what I've made. Half the stuff I invented just to run it will change the world" He told her excited.

"that's nice dear, now come eat breakfast" She said. After he ate, Issei bathed then returned to his lab, got back into the armor and went out for another flight.

"Lain tap into the police scanner" He ordered and heard the chatter come through the speakers.

"there's a highspeed chase in progress" Lain said and a map came up on his HUD, and Issei adjusted to follow it. His vision telescoped to see a small car roaring down the street.

"Okay, lets be heroes" He said diving down and landing on the street in front of the car as it barreled toward him. He braced himself as the car hit him and he caught it, lifting it off the street, wheels spinning and slammed it down on the street, the wheels collapsing and the car dying. Issei took to the skies as the police pulled up.

"That was awesome" Issei said.

"There's a bank robbery" Lain said and the map popped up again and he landed in front of the bank.

"Hey guys, looking for an early withdrawal?" Issei asked stepping into the bank. The masked robbers turned and looked at him for moment before they opened fire on him with their handguns.

"It's times like these I'm glad Japan has such tough gun laws" He said as the pistols bullets bounced off the titanium of his armor until they were empty.

"My turn" Issei said as he activated the repulsors in his gloves and achieving the targeting resolution on his HUD shot two of the men and then the third.

"I think I could get used to this" Issei told Lain as he took to the skies.

"You seem to be having fun" Lain said as he returned to his lab. He returned home to dinner to see his mother glaring at him and his father looking worried.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"Would you mind explaining this?" She asked turning on the T.V. to show the news.

"The mysterious new Iron Man not only stopped a high-speed pursuit in its tracks but also stopped a bank robbery"The news caster said.

"It looks to me like someone has read too many American Comics" the male announcer said.

"Someone who's been able to build a working suit of armor" The woman said.

"Or maybe it's a new government weapon?" The male responded as his mother muted the T.V.

"I assume this is what you've been working on?" She demanded.

"Please don't be mad. It's so cool, it works just like the armor from the comics, and the old days better even" Issei said.

"He could have a worse role model than Tony Stark" His dad said and Issei was thankful his father was almost as big a comic book nerd as he was as well as being old enough to remember the original iron man.

"I'm in no danger, I promise" He said grabbing his mothers' hands"

"I can't stop you. Just please be careful." She said.

"Promise" He said. The last few weeks of summer he modified the armor until it could compress down into the size and appearance of a satchel with the same weight so he could carry it anywhere.

"Are you really going to take it to school?" Lain asked

"Of course not, but when we visit grandma, or I have to go on a school trip I want to be able to take it with me" He said.

"I can't believe I'm going to school, again" He said.

"Japans labor laws prohibit you from actually working at your age" Lain said.

"And what is my current balance?" Issei asked.

"Over two hundred million dollars" Lain said as he put down the micro welder and sighed.

"Maybe mom and dad are right. I never did get to make friends my own age, not after elementary school at least" He said.

"I just don't know how to be a "normal" kid" He told her.

"I'm sure you can do it. You can do anything you put your mind too" She said smiling.

"Thanks" Issei said a feeling of warmth surging through him.

"_There are times a really wish you were real. I'll make you real one day."_ He thought at her. All too soon the first day of school arrive and Issei found himself standing in the front gate of Kohou university.

"_here I go. The first day of Japanese Highschool" _He thought. He walked into his classroom and sat down at his assigned seat between a bald-headed boy in front of him and a bespectacled boy behind him.

"High. I'm Issei Hyoudou" He introduced himself.

"I'm Matsuda, that's Motohama" The bald boy introduced himself and gestured the glasses wearing boy.

"So, you new to the area?" Motohama asked

"Yeah, just moved back here from the states" Issei said.

"Really, you lived abroad?" Matsuda asked.

"that's kind of cool" Motohama said.

"I guess" Issei said.

"So, Hyoudou, living abroad, what kind of foreign women did you meet?" Motohama asked.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked.

"You know. I hear American Women are particularly friendly" The bespectacled boy leered and Issei just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, big boobed lusty blondes who are down for anything" Matsuda shouted out and Issei felt his heart plummet into the floor as their classmates began whispering. As soon as the homeroom teacher entered the room Issei got up and walked up to him.

"Sensei, may I be assigned another seat, the guy's I'm sitting between are a couple of creeps" Issei said.

"I'm sorry but your assigned seat is your assigned seat" He said. Sighing Issei walked back to his seat plopped down and ignored the two boys after that, taking out his notebook and half listening to the teachers lecture while he scribbled down ideas for new inventions and improvements to his armor. As soon as lunch came around, he was out of his seat and out the door to go eat on the roof, anything to get away from the two boys. As he made his way to the roof, he encountered a crowed of students and in the middle of them was a beautiful girl with long red hair and a figure that should be anatomically impossible on a girl her age. Issei watched quietly as they passed then went to the roof where he ate his lunch and thought over new designs. After lunch he again half listened to the teachers lecture as he thought over ways to improve his armor.

"Hyoudou-Kun could you please solve the problem?" The math teacher asked. Issei looked up at the teacher beckoning him so he got up walked up to the board and quickly solved the advanced equation that had been put up on the board before sitting down as his classmates murmured.

"How was school dear?" his mother asked when he got home.

"Not bad. I got seated next to a couple of perverted creeps but other than that it was…. fun" He said.

"Well, you can't help it. Sometimes you get stuck with people like that" His father said.

"Oh really Mr. I wanted a Harem when I was young" His mother teased, and his father blushed.

"Just try not to let them be a bad influence on you" His mother advised.

"Don't worry about that" Issei said assuring her that he would have as little interaction with them as possible. Over the next few weeks he got to know his classmates and began making a few friends, though not with the perverted duo as they were known. One in particular was a boy from another class, Yuuto Kiba who he met on the roof while he was having lunch.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone else came up here" Issei said when he saw the blonde boy in his usual spot.

"Don't worry about it" Kiba said smiling.

"Mind if I eat with you?" Issie asked.

"Not at all" Kiba said.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way" he introduced himself.

"Yuuto Kiba" The boy responded.

"Nice to meet you" Issei said holding out his hand which earned a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just got back from the states" Issei said.

"No need to apologize" Kiba said taking his hand.

"So, what were you doing abroad?" Kiba asked.

"Studying at MIT" Issei said causing Kiba to choke on his drink.

"Whoa, you okay?" Issei asked patting the boy on the back.

"Yes, your answer just surprised me" Kiba said.

"Yeah, I graduated last year, and my parents didn't want me to be a NEET, so they enrolled me here to make friends and have fun" Issei said.

"So, what may I ask did you study?" Kiba asked.

"I have a master's in engineering and a minor in programming" Issei replied.

"Maybe you should think about joining the engineering club, or the computer club?" Kiba advised.

"Maybe, I've been thinking about it" Issei said as the bell rung. After that Issei and Kiba hung out every day on the roof, eating lunch and chatting. It turned out Kiba came up to the roof to get away from the flock of girls that were always chasing him.

"I don't want to hurt any feelings, but it gets to be a bit much sometimes" Kiba said.

"Yeah, I come up here to get away from the two scumbags I'm stuck between in my class" Issei said as they heard a commotion down on the ground and looking down saw the perverted duo running from a bunch of girls holding wooden swords.

"Speaking of which" Issei said.

Issei also improved his armor and how to use it, and also improved his lab, installing a fabrication system to produce replacement parts and materials as needed, and also started developing some of the other models from the comics, as well as a few he had come up with himself.

"It's hard to be original when Stan Lee came up with most of the good armors already, or rather recorded what Tony Stark built" Issei said as he checked the armors circuitry.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do" Lain said. Along with working on his armor, Issei also thought of ways to incorporate the technology he had to make the armor into ways to improve humanity, particularly the Arc Reactor tech.

"How are you doing shopping the arc reactor around?" Issei asked Lain.

"I have some good bites." Lain said.

"Make sure that whoever buy's it won't kill it. I want it out there" Issei reiterated.

"you ever think of actually starting a company and I don't know, hiring someone to help run it?" Lain asked.

"Why when I have you?" He asked.

"I'm an A.I., a good one, but I have my limits" Lain said.

"Then I'll program those limits out of you" Issei said and saw her puff her cheeks out while blushing.

"I don't want to start a company, at least not yet. What would I even call it?" Issei asked as she continued to glare.

"But I'll think about it" He said causing Lain to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Dragon

Chapter 2

"Hyoudou-kun I need a favor" Kiba said as Issei sat down for lunch.

"Sure" Issei said.

"Follow me please" Kiba said and confused Issei followed his friend through the school to the student council office. Kiba opened the door to two girls on their hands and knees on the floor in front of a large flat screen television.

"I'm telling you it goes here" One girl with a fall of crimson hair said.

"No, it goes here" A girl with dark hair responded.

"Gremory-Sama, Shitori-Sama" Kiba said.

"Oh Kiba" The girl with the red hair said turning to look at him.

"I brought someone who can help" He said gesturing to Issei.

"What's the problem?" He asked trying not to look at the skirts that were riding up and half an inch from showing the girls panties.

"_Dammit, I am not a scumbag like the perverted duo" _he said focusing on the television and blinking when he recognized that it was his design that he had sold to a tech company in his first year at MIT.

"This is Issei Hyoudou, he's good with technology" Kiba said as the girls got up.

"Issei this is the Student Council President Sona Shitori and Rias Gremory" Kiba said.

"President Shitori" he said remembering to bow.

"Miss Gremory" he said bowing to her as well.

"So, can you really help?" Rias asked.

"It depends on what the problem is" Issei said.

"We need to hook up this television to the computer system for research purposes" Sona said.

"Don't be boring Shitori, there are also plenty of fun uses for it too" Rias said.

"I'm not hooking this up so that you and the members of the council can play video games on it" Shitori said.

"Hyoudou-kun, can you hook the television up?" Kiba asked interrupting them.

"Sure, I don't mind being an I.T. Guy for a couple of cute girls" Issei flirted and winked. He was a red-blooded male despite what his parents thought. He walked up to the television and saw a mess of cords running between the T.V. and computer and sweat dropped. Unhooking the cords, he quickly sorted them out hooked them up right and booting up the computer changed the settings to sync the T.V. to the computer. Running a diagnostic to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"Alright your all set" He said.

"Thank you very much" Shitori said.

"It's unusual seeing a second-year student be the student council president" Issei asked her.

"Sona is exceptional" Rias said.

"So is Hyoudou" Kiba said and Issei put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not that exceptional. Kiba is just exaggerating" He said glaring at the boy sideways.

"Anyway, it was good meeting you both and if you have any more problems don't hesitate to ask" He said dragging Kiba away.

"Listen I would appreciate it if you kept the fact that I graduated college to yourself" He said.

"It's something to be proud of, and Gremory-Sama is always on the lookout for those with talent" Kiba said.

"thanks, but as a scientist and engineer, I have absolutely no interest in the occult and magic, no offense" Issei said.

"none taken" Kiba replied.

"I do think the occult research club could benefit from your insight though" Kiba said as they returned to the roof and began eating.

"I can think of better uses for my time than running around hunting ghosts and researching about ghouls and goblins" Issei said laughing.

"You truly don't believe in such things?" Kiba asked.

"I do, I just don't care about them one way or another" Issei said and Kiba just smiled at him.

"Trying to get me to join the ghostbusters" Issei scoffed as he flew around looking for crimes to stop.

"Joining a club and making some friends might be good for you" Lain said as he pulled high.

"What are you doing?" Lain asked him.

"Seeing how far I can go" Issei said as he increased the propulsion of his thrusters and entered into the upper atmosphere, feeling the G-forces press against him as he heard a sonic boom roar outside the armor.

"You're hitting Mach 3" Lain said as Issei increased his speed again.

"Mach 4" Lain said

"How far have I gone?" Issei asked.

"You're a hundred miles from New York" Lain said.

"Already?" Issei asked as he saw the New York skyline come into view.

"From Japan to New York in less than an hour." Lain said as Issei flew over Manhattan.

"Hello, New York" Issei said as he landed in an ally and shrunk the armor down into satchel form. He spent the day touring the City, seeing the sights and eating New York's famous pizza until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Issei asked.

"Issei, I wanted to ask you again about joining the occult research club" Kiba said.

"I think I'm starting to regret giving you my number" Issie joked.

"I really think you would make a great addition, and I think you would enjoy it also" Kiba said.

"Dude, I'm an empiricist and an atheist. Sure Gremory is one of the prettiest girls in school but It'll take more than that to get me to join, and yes I know that it's an exclusive invite only club that half the school wishes they could join, but I'm just not interested" Issei said.

"You know the harder you refuse the harder I'm going to pursue you" Kiba said.

"Dude, you need to work on your phrasing" Issei said.

"Can we meet at least?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, I'm too busy today" Issei said.

"Of course. I'll meet you tomorrow" Kiba said and hung up, and just as he did, he heard an explosion and saw a plume of smoke rise over the rooftops. Issei dove into an ally and activated his suit and shot into the air toward the smoke where he saw the police in a shootout with a giant robot, or at least a ten-foot-tall tank with legs.

"So, what military surplus shop did you walk out of?" Issei asked hovering over the robot making sure the speaker in his helmet kept his voice pitched low and slightly distorted. The tank with legs looked up before opening fire with the twin 44 caliber guns mounted on its shoulders.

"Issei be careful, I don't think the armor can take a hit from those bullets" Lain said as Issei dodged.

"Right, got it" He replied as he fired, his repulsor blasts at the robot which scorched the armor but didn't do any real damage.

"What the hell is this thing anyway?" Issei asked as he changed tactics and rushed the monster, slamming into it and pushing it back into the building.

"You were right, it's some kind of military weapon." Lain said bringing up the specs on it. Issei gave them a glance which was all he needed as the tank swung a gigantic fist at him.

"Oh crap" Issei said as the fist knocked him back fifty feet, sending him plowing into the pavement.

"Ow" Issei groaned as the giant stomped toward him.

"Issei!" Lain said as the monster pointed its guns at him.

"Okay, time to try the big gun" Issei said as he channeled all his energy into the arc reactor at the chest.

"Unibeam!" He shouted sending a giant blast of energy into the tank driving it back and damaging it.

"Now!" Issei said pushing himself up with his repulsors and slamming back into the tank and slammed his fist into the fragile joint of the robot's arm ripping it out of it's socket, then doing the same thing with the other.

"ready to give up?" Issei asked as the hatch opened and a man fell out.

"I surrender" He gasped.

"good answer" Issei said and flew away as the cops moved in.

"Lain, could you pilot me back home, I think I'm going to pass out" Issei said as the fight caught up with him and he fell unconscious.

"Issei! Issei!" a voice shouted through his speakers.

"What?" Issei asked as his camera showed his mother. The armor opened and he stumbled out into her arms.

"gods are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" He said standing on his own but wincing at his bruises.

"How did you get in here?" Issei asked.

"I let her in" Lain said materializing next to him. Issei turned and looked at his armor which was scorched, beaten and dented in a dozen places.

"Well, for my first big fight I think I did pretty good" He said smiling only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He demanded as his mother gave him a look angrier than he had ever seen before.

"What were you thinking? Issie you are _not _a superhero!" His mother scolded him.

"Why not?" Issei asked.

"I have the armor, I have my brain, and I have the money. Why can't I be the new Iron Man?" Issei asked her feeling his blood race.

"But you're just a boy. You're hurt, and you could have been killed" His mother said.

"Mom, I could die crossing the street. I could get hit by a bus or killed by a mugger." Issei responded.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" His mother demanded.

"I'm just saying that life is short, we could all die at any time, and you have me wasting my time going to school" He shot back at her and immediately regretted it.

"I…didn't mean that. I just, want to do something valuable with my life. I know I'm still young, still a kid, but that's all the more reason I want to do this. I have so much time ahead of me, and I want to make it all count" He said passionately causing his mother to sigh.

"you've always wanted to be a hero, ever since you were a kid. Even when you entered into MIT you were still reading Iron Man and every other Comic you could get your hands on" She said rubbing her head.

"Just, try not to get yourself killed before you give me a grandchild" She said.

"Mom!" Issei yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Iron Dragon

Chapter 3

I don't own Iron man or High School DXD

"So how was your weekend?" Kiba asked the next day at lunch.

"It was great" He said smiling.

"Don't bring up the ORC" Issie said as Kiba opened his mouth.

"I'm going to join the engineering club, if only so you stop badgering me about it" Issei said and Kiba smiled.

"I'm still not giving up" He said and Issei sighed.

"What is really so great about it?" Issei asked.

"you'll have to join to find out" Kiba said.

"Yeah, nice try" Issei replied. After school he found himself walking into the engineering club room which was one of the largest rooms in the school to accommodate the projects they were working on. Getting Kiba off his back wasn't the only reason he joined, it was also a compromise to his parents after his latest adventure. They would still allow him to "hero" on the weekends, but he had to join a club to help keep him out of trouble during the school week.

"Hyoudou-Kun, a small thin boy walked up to him"

"Yes" He said.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, it's nice to meet you" The boy said bowing.

"Do you know that you look like" Issei said.

"Yes, and you're not the first one to say that" The boy replied exasperated

"So, what are you working on?" Issei asked as the boy lead him into the room to a mass of metal being worked on by three boys and two girls.

"This is Sato Kaoru, Hijima Daisuke, Fuji Kenichi, Fuji Reika, and Matsuda Otome" He introduce them all.

"Nice to meet you" He said.

"So, this is the new guy?" Matsuda a tall somewhat muscular girl said standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm Hyoudou Issie, it's nice to meet you" He said bowing.

"Otome Matsuda" She said grinning.

"Matsuda-sempai is our club leader" Shinji said.

"Ikari-kun is our chief programmer. Reika-Chan and Kenichi-kun are our fabricators, and Daisuke is our physicist" She said about each of them.

"So, the guy who makes the brain, the ones who make the body, the guy who understands how it all works, and the chief who puts it together. Not a bad team" Issei said.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked.

"A giant robot of course" She said, and he sweat dropped.

"Of course, but what kind? Is it more Gundam or more Eva?" Issei joked.

"Gundam of course" Otome said laughing.

"Awesome, I think I've got some ideas" He said looking over the chassis. Over the next few hours he helped updated the control software, upgraded the chassis and started expanding the exoskeleton.

"You've done more work in three hours than we've done in two and a half years" Otome said amazed.

"I've been tinkering with robots for a while" He said working with the construction program.

"This is a great program" Issei said typing in data and parameters and watching them come to life on screen.

"It's Shinji's own design" Otome said proudly.

"I've been programming since I was a kid" He said blushing.

"You should think about going over seas to study when you graduate" Issie said as the full concept came together on the screen.

"So, think we can fabricate and build this?" Issei asked showing them the completed mobile suit.

"You joking right? We barely got the funds to build this, and it took two years. The school's whole budget wouldn't be enough to make this" Otome said.

"We dreamed of making a mobile suit, but it was only a dream. Our plan was to see how far we could get before graduating" Shinji said.

"Come on you guys, don't you have any ambition?" Issei demanded.

"What we don't have is money" Reika said sadly.

"If it's money, that's not a problem" Issie said smiling.

"what are you super wealthy or something?" Otome said and Issei only smiled.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about it" Issei said.

"Um, Issei-kun, it's against school policy to rely on outside funds" Reika said.

"Huh really?" Issei asked.

"Duh, that's always the policy" Otome said.

"well, maybe we can talk to the student council president and ask her for an exception. After all, can you imagine the amount the school's reputation will rise if we come up with an actual mobile suite?" He asked and could feel the other members getting fired up.

"Especially if it's done by the six of us?" Issei continued.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Awesome, I'll make sure to talk to President Shitori tomorrow" Issei said.

"Ehhh?" they all asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, you can't just walk up to the third great lady of Kohou and ask her for an exception like that" Daisuke said.

"Why not, she is the president" Issie said.

"You really don't know how things work around here do you?" Otome asked.

"No, and frankly I don't really care" Issei said.

"Gees, you sound like an American" Kenichi said.

"Come on guys, don't worry. I'll get president Shitori to give us an exception and we'll make ourselves a Gundam, are you with me?" He asked.

"Yeah" They all said much more subdued. The next day found Issei at the student council room knocking on the door.

"Yes?" A brown-haired boy asked after opening the door.

"I'd like to see President Shitori about club business?" Issei asked.

"One moment" The boy said and vanished back into he room.

"Okay, come in" He said and Issei opened the room to see Shitori and Rias sitting on a couch playing the newest dead or alive game.

"Got you" Rias said just as Nyotengu killed Kasumi.

"you were saying?" Shitori said.

"President, there's someone here to see you" the brown-haired boy said and Shitori looked over the back of the couch.

"Hyoudou-kun" she said as Rias turned to look at him as well.

"President, I need to speak with you about the engineering club" Issie said.

"Oh, it's nice to see you have decided to join a club" Shitori said getting up and walking behind the desk to sit down. Issei didn't mention the game that was still on the screen.

"So how can I help you?" Shitori asked.

"I want to ask if I could provide outside funding for the engineering department to finish our project?" Issei asked.

"That would be the…mobile suite?" She asked as the brown-haired boy handed her paperwork.

"You guy's are building a Gundam?" Gremory asked.

"We're trying too" Issei said.

"You do know that outside funding is prohibited?" Shitori asked.

"Actually, there's loophole that say's a student can provide their own funding" Issei said.

"and do you have that kind of money?" Shitori asked him.

"Yeah actually, and I'm already patenting the tech I'm developing to run the Gundam" Issei said.

"As expected of an MIT graduate" Shitori said shocking Issei.

"As student council president I have access to student records. It wasn't hard to look into your background" She said.

"Wait, you've already graduated university?" Rias asked shocked.

"Yeah, I graduated MIT last year. My parents sent me to school here to have a normal childhood whatever that means" Issei said as the Red-haired girl stared at him.

"So, if I understand things, while you were studying at MIT you invented and patented new technology that built you a fortune" Shitori said and Issei began to sweat a bit at the girl's insight.

"Your kind of scary President" He said laughing nervously as she smiled.

"Still, if you can supply regular financial statements to the student council that the funding is coming from you exclusively, I can square you funding your project with the school" Shitori said.

"Thank you, President," Issei said gratefully.

"Also, if you could keep what you know on the downlow, I'd appreciate it" Issei said.

"Of course, Hyoudou-kun. I am not in the habit of publicizing other students' lives" She said.

"I think I see why Kiba is pursuing him so hard to join the ORC" Rias said after he left.

"Are you seriously thinking of reincarnating him?" Shitori asked.

"If he's as smart as he appears to be" Rias said.

"I think he's smarter" Shitori said.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asked. Shitori picked up the remote and switched the channel to the news.

"On our top story is the mysterious new Iron Man who stopped a speeding car chase and a bank robbery a week ago, and yesterday stopped a stolen military robot in New York city" The news caster said as video of the armored figure taken off a smart phone was shown.

"Just a hunch" Shitori said. A week had gone by and Issei was so focused on the engineering club he hadn't found time to go out in his armor, though working on the mobile suite had given him the idea of making a full set of Gundam armors.

"I don't know why I never thought of this. I'm Japanese for goodness sakes, why wouldn't I make Gundam armors." He said as he worked on his designs.

"The original Gundam, Shining Gundam, hell, everyone from G-Gundam, and every Gundam from wing" Issie said.

"That's a lot of new armors, and don't forget the different terrain models from the comics" Lain said.

"Lain, I think we're well on the way to creating our own armory" Issei said.

"The arch reactor is more than capable of powering these weapon systems, but we actually have to build them first. The plasma weapons and the beam rifle and saber are going to be a challenge, even for you" Lain said.

"You know I love a challenge" Issei said.

"Get me all the specs on current plasma lasers" Issei said as he worked out the circuitry for the Gundam.

"I can probably use most of the circuitry from my armor in the Gundam" He thought out loud.

"The Shining Gundam in particular" He said.

"The mobile trace system should be easy enough, you could put it into all of the full size units if you plan to build them as well. As for making Gundam armors, it will actually be easier shrink them down and fabricate them than to build the actual size Mobil Suites" Lain advised.

"Yeah, no kidding and as dumb as it sounds, I want to stay faithful to the source material. Besides, it takes some pretty tough physical training to use the mobile trace system, more than learning how to operate controls" He reasoned. The next day at school he presented his new specs to the engineering club.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this yourself?" Otome teased.

"Hey, you guys have done great for yourselves, I'm just giving a little push" Issei said.

"I've also ordered the materials we need. They should be here next week, so we should have a functioning prototype by the week after" Issie said sketching out a timeline.

"So, in three weeks we should have our own Gundam" Issei said looking at his friends to see hopeful expressions on there faces.

"Finally, our dream will come true!" Otome said crying slightly.

"Having our own Gundam before we graduate" Reika said.

"Of course, there is one thing I would like to discuss" Issei asked.

"For this prototype, I don't want it armed" He said.

"Of course, why would we arm it? You think we're dumb enough to equip it with a beam sword or plasma gun, even if we could build them?" Otome said.

"Unless you know how to build them?" Shinji asked.

"No comment" Issie replied.

"Now, we can get it built in three weeks, but I think we should hold back on showing it until the cultural festival" Issei said and they all nodded.

"That will give us a little extra time to hammer out any bugs" Otome said. The cultural festival was in three months, plenty of time to get their Gundam ready and online.

"Is it true that you and the engineering club are building a Gundam?" Kiba asked him at lunch.

"Lady Gremory has a big mouth" Issei joked.

"Be careful how you speak of Gremory-Sama" Kiba said actually angry.

"Woah sorry dude, I didn't know she was that important to you" Issei said.

"More important than you can imagine" Kiba said severely.

"So, are you in love with her or something?" Issei asked interested.

"Hardly. My devotion to Gremory-Sama runs much deeper than simple infatuation" Kiba said.

"Okay" Issie said sweat dropping. The weekend came and Issei took his repaired and modified armor out for a spin.

"Looks like the upgrades are working" Issei said.

"The armor is 20% more maneuverable and 30% stronger" Lain reported as he soared over the city.

"That's strange" Lain said.

"What?" Issie asked.

"I'm picking up a strange dead zone to the south" Lain said and Issie flew toward an indicator on his HUD and landed in an empty part of town.

"Where is everyone?" Issei asked scanning the empty office area that should have at least a few people.

"I'm not picking up any life signs, and I don't see any corpses through the security cameras" Lain said.

"The place is just empty" Issie said.

"How strange" A hissing voice said.

"a man cloaked in iron." The hissing voice said

"Let's have some fun" The voice said as something hit him from behind. Issie swung and hit what hit him sending it flying back. The creature flipped and landed on its feet to reveal a serpentine creature that looked like a well-endowed woman with snake scales forming a body suite that revealed white cleavage and stomach as well as a long tail. A long snake tongue wriggled out of the mouth and waved through the air.

"and what in the hell are you supposed to be?" Issei asked, his voice filtered through the speakers in his helmet. The creature just laughed and leapt at him as he charged the Unibeam and fired, hitting the creature square and blowing it backward it's scales scorched and steaming as he shot forward and hit the creature crashing it through the wall and hitting it with his metal fist. The creature wriggled out of his grip and managed to wrap itself around him and started to squeeze, making his armor creak from the strain. With effort he managed to bring one hand up and relying on the telemetry from his suite hit the monster in the face with a repulsor blast, making the monster shriek and loosen its grip. Issei grabbed the snake creature and latching on with all his strength pulled it off him and swinging it by the tail slammed it into the floor and then into a wall.

"Give up yet?" He asked as he slammed it into the floor one last time where it lay whimpering and dazed.

"My my wasn't that exciting?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Issei turned and saw Rias Gremory standing there smiling like she was standing in the park on a sunny day.

"Very impressive" A dark haired girl said walking up next to the red head. Issei heard a thump and a squeak and turning saw a small white-haired girl standing with her foot on the snake's tail and next to her was standing Kiba.

"Whoever you are we thank you" Kiba said bowing.

"Please help me, there going to kill me!" The creature pleaded.

"Is that true?" Issie asked.

"Yes, it is" Rias said calmly walking up.

"This is a stray devil who has been running wild and causing all kinds of trouble" She said sweetly as a dark glow began to surround her.

"No, please, I don't want to die!" the snake said as a dark red energy shot from Rias hands and with a shriek the creature vanished.

"There, all done" Rias said turning to Issei who just stared at her.

"You didn't need to kill her" Issei said shocked.

"Oh my, we have an actual superhero here" Rias said.

"Listen, Iron Man, or whoever you are, you seem to have a non-lethal code, but that is not our code. We apologize that you got caught up in our duties but perhaps it is best you be on your way" Rias said smiling sweetly and Issei charged his repulsor.

"Issie, that is not a good idea" Lain said as he saw the small girl get into a fighting stance and Kiba pull two swords out of thin air.

"Ora Ora, I think he wants to fight" The other girl, Akeno Himejima the second great lady of Kuoh said smiling.

"Iron Man trust me when I tell you this is a fight you do not want" Kiba said solemnly.

"Do you really want to fight one of your friends?" Lain asked.

"Dammit" Issie said and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Iron Dragon

Chapter 4

I don't Own High School DXD or any other material.

"Talk about a shocker" Issei said as he stepped out of his armor.

"you know that real magic exists along with science. Just look at the stories of Doctor Strange" Lain said.

"I always hated those stories. Magic always pissed me off" Issei said as he activated the repair programs.

"Yet they and monsters exist" Lain said.

"Like Rias Gremory" Issei said sitting in his chair.

"Now don't think like that. You don't know the whole story. Maybe she was right, and that creature really was a monster" Lain said.

"There were plenty of monsters in the old days, and the old heroes never had to kill them" Issei said.

"Different worlds" Lain said.

"Just don't do anything stupid. Kiba's still your friend" Lain said.

"Yeah" Issei said. Over the next few days Issei kept a closer eye on Ria's Gremory, Akeno Himejima and even Kiba. At school he saw no signs of the callousness Rias showed when she executed the snake monster. Rias and Akeno were considered the first and second great ladies of Kuoh for their intelligence, maturity, kindness and beauty. Kiba was seen the same way, the prince of the school for his charm, chivalry and good looks.

"_Guess I'm not the only one with a secret identity" _Issei thought as they ate lunch and Issei stared out at the sky.

"Are you alright, you seem distracted?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a lot on my mind" Issei replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kiba asked truly concerned for his friend.

"Don't worry" Issei said touched.

"_Maybe Lain is right"_ Issei thought. Over the same days Issei also recalibrated his sensors to search out the same dead zone as the one the strange monster had seemed to generate.

"I hate magic and monsters, but they exist, and as the only hero in the city, I have a responsibility to protect it from them, even Rias Gremory and Kiba" Issei said.

"You could just ask them. I thought Kiba was your friend" Lain asked him.

"He is, but not enough that I feel safe confronting him about what I saw or letting him know about being Iron man. Maybe somewhere down the road, but for now I'm going to keep my eye on them as both Issei and Iron Man, to make sure there not a threat" Issei said. At the same time work on the Gundam was moving quickly, his friends just needing a little push before taking control of their project, leaving Issei little to do but supply the resources and give advice when needed.

"_This reminds me of some of the group projects back at MIT. Maybe mom and dad were right about me coming here"_ Issei thought as he watched them work.

"In a week we'll have it put together and ready for a test run" Shinji said.

"The question is, who gets to pilot it?" Matsuda asked.

"Forget it" Reika said.

"Yea, I'm out" Daisuke added.

"You guys are wimps" Matsuda chided them.

"then you pilot it" Kenichi said.

"All right I will" Matsuda said.

"Why not have stupid Shinji Pilot it?" A new voice asked behind them. They all turned to see a pretty girl with read hair a shade different than Rias with crystal blue eyes standing looking at the Gundam.

"Hey Asuka" Shinji said.

"Is she?" Issei asked

"Yes" The rest of the team said.

"and she's from?" Issei asked

"Yes" they replied.

"So, this is the other university graduate here" The girl said walking up to him and giving him a once over.

"Hmm your kind of cute, in a manly sort of way" Asuka said.

"Okay if Misato Katsuragi walks through the door next, I'm rage quitting" Issie said and Asuka blinked and burst out laughing.

"You're pretty funny" She said giving him a friendly grin.

"So how about it Shin-Chan?" Asuka said and even Issei could see the pure affection in the look she gave him.

"I've been thinking about it" The boy said.

"Really?" Matsuda asked.

"I know every aspect of the systems programming, including the control scheme. Besides, I really want to pilot it" Shinji said blushing.

"Well consider yourself Unit-01s official pilot, pilot Ikari" Issei said making Shinji sigh in exasperation as Asuka laughed and slung an arm around Shinji's neck.

"So, Unit-01?" Matsuda asked.

"it's a good prototype name, and we can always think of something better later" Issei said.

"Man, I thought I was a good programmer, but Shinji's on a whole other level and he doesn't even know it" Issei said going over copies of the boy's code he had made.

"Your right. This is impressive, but Shinji is solely a programmer" Lain said.

"Sometimes a specialist is what you need" Issei said.

"This code can cut the response time and processing speed of the armor by almost a full second" Issei said.

"And using it in the armor will help refine the code even more to put back into the Gundam's systems" Lain added as Issie nodded.

"Of course, we need to be careful to make sure it doesn't become _too _advanced." Issei said and Lain nodded.

"The last thing I need is a psycho terminator brother" Lain said shivering slightly.

"Okay, lets load it into the armor and take it for a test" Issei said. It took an hour to integrate Shinji's system code into his armors mainframe, but at last it was finished and as Issei flew around the city, he could feel the difference in response time between his commands and the armor and its processing speed.

"Its is if it really _can_ read my mind now" Issei said as he barely had to think of moving right and he was shooting in that direction.

"The data processing is almost instantaneous and considering the terabytes of information being processed every second." Lain said.

"I think Mr. Ikari hit pay dirt with this" Issei said.

"He Shinji lets eat lunch together" Issei said finding Shinji coming out of his class with Asuka.

"Oh sure, can Asuka join us?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm joining you" Asuka butted in.

"So, don't get mad, but I copied your system code and was running through…simulations of my own, and dude you've created something special" Issie said.

"R…really?" Shinji asked blushing.

"Take a look" Issie said pulling out a tablet and handing it to the boy.

"This…this is impossible" Shinji said as Asuka looked over his shoulder.

"Shies, look at that data load, what the hell were you running this on?" Asuka asked.

"Just a pet project of my own" Issei said.

"But forget about that. Shinji, I want us to keep refining this code. Right now, it cut a full second of response time and processing speed, but I think we can push it to two, maybe three" Issei said.

"Now hold on. Shinji's kept me up to speed on what you guys are doing. If you cut the computers response time down that much, you'll put it beyond the pilot's abilities" Asuka said.

"Maybe, unless…" Shinji wondered.

"Unless what baka?" Asuka asked and Issei saw the concern in her eyes.

"Unless, we think about creating a zero system" Shinji said.

"Are you nuts?" Asuka almost shouted at him.

"I'm with Asuka. I'm all for pushing the envelope as much as anyone but a real life zero system is dangerous not only for the pilot but for everyone. The last thing we need is for you to go bug nuts at the cultural festival." Issei said.

"True, but if it's possible?" Shinji mumbled.

"If it's possible then go for it" Issei said and they both looked at him.

"I have a dozen ideas I'm working on at any one time, but this one, this is yours" Issei said and blushing Shinji nodded.

"But just not in a prototype in front of the entire school" Issei said.

"Right but thank you Issie. I've worried what my thesis would be when I go to university, but now I've found it" Shinji said.

"Geeze dude live in the present for a bit" Issei said.

"Okay, Mr. Millionaire MIT" Shinji teased and they both laughed.

"Still, Asuka's right, we can cut down the time, but not too much or it'll work against the pilot" Shinji said.

"Why aren't you in the engineering club?" Issei asked.

"Because she's in the science club" Shinji said smiling sweetly at her.

"You idiots build your little toys, while we consider the mysteries of the universe" Asuka said proudly.

"Sure, we'll make things to help change the world while you guys have fun playing around in your own heads" Issei replied making her blush and Shinji chuckle, and Asuka laughed along with them.

"Hey, do me a favor?" Asuka asked.

"Sure." Issei said.

"Keep an eye on this idiot. He's smart but he has no confidence in himself. He needs a kick in the ass every now and then to show his true potential" Asuka said.

"Hey Asuka!" Shinji whined earning a laugh from the other two. The weeks passed with nothing eventful happening. Issei patrolled the city stopping petty crimes, but nothing like the bank robbery he stopped his first time out, proving just how peaceful the city truly was and how well the police patrolled it. No more of the strange creatures popped up on his scans of the city, and he got over what he had seen and his friendship with Kiba became stronger than ever. Finally, at the end of spring and the beginning of summer the Kuoh cultural festival arrived. The whole school turned out as each class and club set up their booths and attractions. Food stalls, games, shows, even cafes all sprung up around the campus presenting a never-ending entertainment for one day.

"Man, I completely forgot how cool this is" Issei breathed as he and the club walked through the bedlam on the way to corner of the sports field where they had stowed the Gundam as the field was the only place they could do a proper presentation. Getting under the tarp they set up their computers and ran diagnostics on the mobile suite.

"Everything looks good" Shinji said.

"Then you should get in" Matsuda said, and Shinji nodded. He had already proved he was a natural pilot by walking the Mobile suit out to the field yesterday and there had been not glitches or mishaps.

"Oh, Shinji I made you something" Issei said tossing the boy a plastic wrapped package.

"Go get changed" Issei said as Shinji looked at him confused and walked away to go find some privacy.

"Are you kidding me with this Issei?" Shinji asked and the six of them turned to look to see Shinji dressed in a skintight light blue and black body suite.

"Is that?" Matsuda asked.

"Yep, I fabricated it yesterday" Issei said with a shit eating grin on his face. Shinji glared at him when they heard a wolf whistle behind them.

"Looking sexy baka" Asuka said coming under the tarp.

"I have one for you too" Issie said tossing her another plastic wrapped package.

"Really, and it's really real, just like that one?" Asuka asked.

"It's really real" Issie said as she ran out. Two minutes later she walked back dressed in her pure red plug suite that showed off every last one of her curves.

"Ah I was hoping for the one from the Rebuild movie" She said disappointed.

"You mean the one that's practically see through from the waist to the butt?" Issei asked.

"Yea, the sexy version, that's my favorite" Asuka said. Issie stared at her, growled and pulled out a second bag and tossed it at her.  
"Why didn't you lead with this?" She asked angrily as she left again as Shinji glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I am a boy sometimes you know" He said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. It's what Asuka wanted after all" Shinji said.

"Damn right" She said and they all stared at the girl dressed in a deep orange plug suit with green plugs at the shoulders and running down her stomach which was covered by an opaque light orange material that showed her stomach and navel but covered her breasts.

"So?" She said striking a pose that displayed all her curves.

"Lookin sexy" Matsuda said.

"Are you going to wear that all day?" Shinji asked blushing.

"Of course. I've always wanted to cosplay this but could never figure out how to make it" Asuka said happily and running up hugged Issie"

"Dank you Issie" She said thanking him in German.

"Your welcome" He said and handed her a third package.

"I actually made all three" He said as she squealed and hugged him again.

"I made you the black suite from Rebuild too" He said holding up a final plastic bag.

"How much of an Otaku are you?" Matsuda teased.

"I am a mega otaku" Issei said proudly as he held up his finger in the same position as Kamina from Gurren Lagann.

"My love for Manga, Anime, and Comic books is the ultimate passion that will pierce the heavens themselves!" He proclaimed earning claps from his friends.

"Now, lets get this passion project off the ground" He shouted earning cheers from everyone including Asuka. It was at this time that they heard the murmur of the crowed assembling to see their project.

"Okay, Shinji" Issei said and nodding the boy got into the open cockpit, closing the door and beginning the startup routine.

"Asuka, with me" Issei said getting an idea. They stepped out of the tarp and walked to the stage that had been set up for them in front of the bleachers. As they mounted the stairs Issie noticed Asuka beginning to strut a little, preening under the stares and comments of the crowed.

"Ms. Soryu, what are you wearing?" Sona Shitori asked.

"Do you like it?" Asuka said striking a pose that earned her cheers and quit a few pictures taken.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful Asuka Langley Soryu, the ace of the science club" Issei said as the girl continued to pose and smile like an idol.

"But as hot as she looks in her custom-made plug suite of my own fabrication" He said earning murmurs of astonishment from the crowd.

"She is not who you came here to see" He said.  
"No, what you came here to see is the last months' worth of effort by the engineering club, an innovation for all mankind, and the dream of Otaku's everywhere" He said tears of passion leaking from his eyes as he got into his presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the first fully functional mobile suite!" Issei shouted into the microphone as the tarp raised up and slid off, revealing the replica of the original RX-78-2 Gundam. The mobile suite walked forward slowly and raised its right arm to cheers from the crowed.

"Piloted by our own Shinji Ikari, the RX-78-2, the original Gundam is fully articulated and mobile, capable of both land, air and space combat. Sorry folks it is not armed so no beam swords or rifles" Issei said smiling at the groans as the Gundam waved, then began to jerk.

"Don't worry folks, just a glitch" Issei said as the Gundam began to jerk harder before it stopped raised one leg and stomped down on the stage. Issei leapt to the side tackling Asuka to the ground as the metal foot went through the floor.

"What's baka Shinji doing?" Asuka shouted.

"You really think it's him?" he asked as he drug her up and away as the robot began stomping the stage to splinters and over to the computers where everyone was panicking.

"Please tell me someone hasn't hacked our Gundam?" He demanded, and Matsuda's look was all the answer he needed. Shinji cursed and ran over to the satchel he had set next to the table, picking it up he hit the activation switch causing his armor to wrap around him.

"Lain scan all data streams in the immediate area, I want whoever's hacking into my Gundam" Issei said as he took the air.

"Your Gundam?" Lain asked as he barreled into the mobile suite knocking it off balance.

"Sorry Shinji" Issei said as he fired his boosters and pushed the suite to the ground.

"That should hold you for a bit" Issei said.

"I found the hackers" Lain said and an image came up on his HUD a red line tracking back to one of the school's buildings. As the Gundam flailed like a turtle on its back Issei followed the red line and right through the concrete wall of the school to find three boys at a large computer terminal. They all stared at him as he leveled his repulsors at them.

"You have till three to stop your hack" Issei said.

"Three" He said as they screamed.

"Two" He said as they frantically hit keys.

"One" He said and fired his beams at the computer terminals incinerating them.

"Let that be a lesson" He said as he flew back to the field and saw the Gundam had stopped moving and the engineering club and Asuka helping him out of the cockpit.

"You idiot" Asuka said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him.

"Asuka, I'm fine" He said as she kissed him again.

"Shut up Baka" She said. Issie flew to a secluded part of the school and disengaged his armor before walking back to the club's terminal to wait for the others.

"_Geeze, I wonder how many people saw me? Good by secret identity" _Issei thought as his friends made there way back to him.

"Let's find someplace to talk" Matsuda said, and they went back to the clubroom.

"Dude, I can't believe your Iron Man" Kenichi said as soon as the door closed.

"Onee-Chan keep your voice down" Reika said.

"I don't think it matters" Issei said.

"Don't worry, I'm certain no one besides us saw you" Matsuda said.

"Issei, thank you, you saved me" Shinji said as he shook his head.

"We should have had better fire walls. How the hell did they manage to hack into the Gundam and why?" Issei asked.

"Probably some losers from the computer club who got wind of what you were doing and decided to screw you over" Asuka growled angrily.

"Damn, I should have grabbed them and dumped them in front of the teachers" Issei said rubbing his head.

"You did enough stop the hack before anything really bad could happen" Matsuda said.

"I still can't believe you built your own Iron Man suite" Asuka said.

"My Otaku passion has led me to be the heir of Tony Stark and the Iron Man legacy" Issei said passionately causing his friends to sweat drop.

"Well we're glad you were there" Shinji said.

"I'm just glad I brought my armor. I was hoping nothing would go wrong, but you can never tell" Issei sighed as a knock came at the door. Matsuda opened the door and Sona pushed past her despite being a foot shorter and thirty pounds lighter.

"Ikari-san you need to be at the infirmary" Sona said glaring at him.

"President Shitori I'm fine. Thanks to Iron Man I'm not even bruised" Shinji said.

"Yes, Iron Man also scared the three students who committed this prank half to death as well as causing quite a bit of damage to school property" She said.

"Screw that, those bastards could have killed someone" Asuka shouted.

"That will be decided after a thorough investigation by the student council" Shitori said.

"Fuck the student council, what about the police?" Asuka demanded.

"Ms. Soryu, that may be what you would do in Germany or America, but the school can handle its own affairs" Shitori said.

"Asuka, cool it, this is how it is in Japan" Issei whispered in her ear.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Asuka growled back.

"It was fortunate that Iron Man arrive when he did" Shitori said and it took all of Issei's self-control not to tense up.

"I know right, thank god for super heroes" Matsuda said.

"I would have been in real trouble if he hadn't shown up" Shinji said with a straight face.

"Maybe the age of superheroes is coming around again?" Asuka added and Issie thought he saw an angry glare cross the cool beauties normally expressionless face.

"Very well, I see you are alright, but if you start to feel bad make sure to go to the infirmary" Sona said and left, and after she was gone, they all let out a sight of relief. Over the next week the commotion of the festival died down, and the hackers were caught and expelled for their actions.

"Hm, maybe the school did do something right" Asuka said, hanging out in the club room while Shinji and Issie did a thorough cleaning of all the Gundam's systems and beefed up every last firewall.

"I'd like to see anyone hack our baby now" Issie said.

"So, Issie, what will it take for you to let me try on one of your armors?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"A few years of friendship and trust" Issei replied making Shinji chuckle.

"Seriously, I don't mind you knowing I'm Iron Man but it's going to take some time before I let you step foot in an armor" Issei said as Asuka pouted.

"Asuka, Shinji?" A voice called down the hall making both of them jump.

"What the hells she is doing here?" Asuka asked as the door opened revealing a beautiful purple haired woman dressed in a short dress with a red jacket.

"Get ready to rage quit" Shinji said to Issei deadpan.

"Hey Misato, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked nervously.

"As your mutual guardian when your parents are away, did you not think it prudent to tell me when one of you decides to become a test pilot for a freakin Gundam?!" The woman shouted stalking toward Shinji.

"I didn't tell you because it was nothing to worry about Misato. I'm fine, no one got hurt and we're making sure it won't happen again" The boy said nervously.

"Are you out of your mind? You know you have other responsibilities as a pilot" The woman shot back then almost face vaulted as she looked at Issei.

"Okay, I'm done" Issei said shutting down the terminal and packing up.

"Hold on a second you" Misato Katsuragi said.

"Nope. Building a Gundam is one thing, stepping into a living re-enactment of Neon Genesis Evangelion, that breaks my Otaku limit" Issei said making Asuka laugh.

"Guess I should have told you the plug suit you gave me was nothing new, the first one at least" Asuka teased.

"What, that was him? I thought those other suits were you ordering them yourself behind my back. Do you know the trouble I got in with the requisitions?" Misato yelled.

"I know, that was hilarious" Asuka cackled with glee as Misato blushed.

"I told you the design I wanted" Asuka said cheerfully.

"I girl your age shouldn't be wearing something like that" Misato scolded her.

"Oh, lighten up. Maybe you should try acting a little more like your counterpart?" Asuka asked and Issei could tell this was an old argument.

"Unlike you, I don't take someone's fictional character as a role model" Misato replied.

"Why not when like Issei said, we're pretty much re-enacting the series, right down the EVAs" Asuka said in a teasing tone.

"Asuka!" Shinji said.

"What, Issei trusts us to keep his secrets, I think we can trust him to keep ours" Asuka said.

"What secrets?" Misato asked.

"If we told you that, it wouldn't be a secret" Asuka said.

"_Ok, fuck this shit, I'm out"_ Issei thought as he walked out of the room.

"Issei?" Shinji asked concerned.

"Yeah, I need some time to process. Just don't ask me to help work on an Evangelion. Bio Tech is a can of worms I _refuse _to mess with" Issei said as he closed the door.

"Lain, search for NERV" Shinji said as soon as he got home.

"As in Evangelion NERV?" She asked materializing and giving him a blank stare.

"It turns out Asuka and Shinji are in the care of Misato Katsuragi and both work for NERV as prospective Evangelion Pilots" Shinji explained.

"I think a few of my circuits just melted" Lain said after a moment.

"Imagine how I feel" Issei said sitting in his computer chair.

"I'm as Otaku as they come, but I really hope I haven't stepped into Evangelion. I so don't want to deal with Eva's, and SEELE and any impacts" Issei sighed.

"It seems like the world is a lot stranger than we ever thought it was" Lain said.

"Perhaps there are a dozen "stories" that are more real than we thought" Issei wondered.

"I found it" Lain said.

"And?" Issei asked.

"And I almost walked smack dab into the MAGI system" Lain said and Issei almost fell out of his chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lain was an A.I. supercomputer with the processing power and skill to hack anything up to an including the pentagon, and she had yet to meet security measures that could beat her.

"Yeah, but only because I was expecting them. I made sure they didn't notice me and I covered my tracks" Lain said.

"Okay. For now we'll keep an ear on the ground and an eye on Shinji and Asuka. If NERV does get an Eva or two up and running they're safety is our prime concern" Shinji said.

"See, you've already made friends you're willing to protect" Lain said.

**Okay so yeah I'm just going to be mashing up any work I can reasonably crowbar in without it being too silly or implausible. Given Issei is the first hero in a generation it opens up a lot of storylines. Also yes, every marvel hero did exist, but they all disappeared leaving behind nothing but their stories. What happened...I haven't figured that out yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

Iron Dragon

Chapter 5

I don't own Highschool DXD or Marvel.

A month after the cultural festival and things had settled down, except for the slew of love letters and confessions that Issei had been inundated with due to the events of the festival shooting his popularity through the roof, along with the other members of the engineering club. Of course, Otome had always been popular due to her gregarious nature, intelligence and beauty. While not as voluptuous or elegantly beautiful as the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy Rias and Akeno she still had her share of admirers which had increased. Shinji had his own little fan club as well though they kept their distance due to Asuka being his girlfriend and everyone knowing it. He didn't know much about the other members or how their popularity increased and truthfully it wasn't any of his business.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with a mob of boys chasing after me" Reika said as they all worked on upgrading the Gundam together.

"It's not so bad" Otome said licking her lips.

"You're forgetting chiefs a real man eater" Daisuke said laughing.

"that's really funny coming from a virgin like you" Otome said.

"Whatever, I just haven't met the right girl" Daisuke said.

"Unlike chief who meets three or four right boys at once" Reika added in earning an easy laugh from everyone except Issei who could just blush in silence.

"you think that embarrasses me? I'd like to see the "two great ladies" Compete with that" Otome scoffed.

"I know right?" Asuka said walking in.

"Geeze, if your going to be spending so much time here, you should just join up" Otome teased.

"Maybe I should. The science club hasn't been a lot of fun lately" Asuka said.

"Really?" Issei asked.

"Most of them are still at high school level. They have no imagination at all" Asuka said.

"You can join more than one club at a time you know" Otome said.

"So, we were talking about you being a huge slut?" Asuka teased which made everyone including Shinji and Otome laugh.

"I was saying I'd like to see the "great ladies" actually put out. Hell, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on them myself" She said licking her lips again.

"your frighteningly voracious chief" Satou said.

"What do you do around here exactly?" Asuka asked suddenly.

"I'm the faculty advisor" Satou said.

"Ehhhh?" Asuka and Issie said as everyone else burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but I was wondering when you would finally ask" Shinji said.

"Karou-Sensie is the Physics teacher for the third year" Otome said.

"But you look no older than us!" Asuka said.

"Just like you I graduated from university early overseas and decided to return home to teach" Satou said smiling.

"Also, Gremory-san and Himejima-san are considered the great ladies because they are not completely wanton" Karou said.

"Whatever sensei. It's 2016, pull the stick out" Otome said and the teacher sighed.

"Maybe I'll go study overseas. At least American Universities know how to have a good time right Issei, Asuka?" Otome asked.

"Yeah, if you're above the age of consent and can drink" Asuka said dryly.

"Don't look at me. MIT isn't known for being a party school" Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"My friends are kind of nuts" Issie told Lain later that night.

"But that's what makes them fun" He added as she materialized.

"Maybe you can ask Otome to make a man out of you?" Lain joked.

"Yeah, no thanks. Call me old fashioned but I want my first time to be with someone special" Issei said.

"You're a bit prudish for a boy" Lain joked.

"Ha ha" Issei responded bringing up data on his completed armors which now rested in containers that ran up the walls.

"Have you been running battle simulations with all current Armors?" Issei asked Lain.

"Of course, but simulations can only do so much" Lain said and Issei sat back and thought.

"Dammit" He sighed.

"What?" Lain asked.

"I'm going to have to go back on something I said" Issei said.

"So, listen, I need a big favor from you guys" Issei said when everyone was gathered in the clubroom.

"What's up?" Otome asked.

"I need you all to help me with my armors" He said, and everyone fell dead silent.

"Lain, my AI can only do so much running simulations, so I need volunteers to have practical battles in my armors." Issei said.

"But you said" Asuka began

"I know what I said, but things have changed. Seriously, I need human data and I can't get it on my own" Issei said and a clamor erupted as half the club shouted for an armor.

"Okay Okay" He said as they quieted down.

"Follow me" Issei said and led them out to the field which was empty except for the dozen armors standing at attention.

"So cool!" Asuka shouted running up to them.

"I want this one!" She said looking at the red and gold modular armor.

"Sorry Auka-chan, but that one's mine. The modular armors my baby, and I'm the only one allowed inside her" Issei said.

"Nice phrasing Issei-kun" Otome said ribbing him as he blushed at the other members chuckles.

"Okay, but it's so pretty, and totally classic" Asuka sighed over it.

"That's the whole point" Issei said proudly.

"Okay, then I want the heavy arms" She shouted running up to the red Gundam.

"Should have known" Issei sighed as the armor opened for her and she stepped into it. The armor closed and after a moment she began taking careful steps.

"This is so cool" She said through the speaker.

"Take it slow. Lain is calibrating the suite to interface with you smoothly." Issei explained.

"Who's lain?" Shinji asked.

"The AI that I created. She pretty much runs my life" Issie said.

"Because you can't seem to be bothered to" Lains voice said coming from one of the armors, one that looked like a robot sailor scout.

"Is that the noble Gundam?" Asuka asked from her new armor.

"I built it for lain to inhabit outside my armory" Issei said.

"I mean it is the cutest Gundam" He added blushing as Reika walked up to it.

"I want this one" She said, and the Armor opened up.

"Okay" Issei said as Kenichi walked up to the shining Gundam armor and it opened for him.

"Ah man, I wanted the shining Gundam" Daisuke said.

"Shinji-kun, you take Wing Zero" Otome ordered.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"I think it suits you" Otome said pushing the boy toward the armor as it opened.

"Go on Shinji-kun" Asuka said and the boy stepped into the armor.

"Well then, I'll take the original wing" Daisuke said and the Wing Gundam walked forward and opened up.

"So Otome, which one do you want?" Issei asked.

"None. Not my style" She said.

"I thought you'd jump at the chance" Issei said.

"I love building them, not running them" She said and Issei nodded.

"Okay, lets get to work" Issei said as he stepped into the modular armor.

"Lain have you temporarily configured the interface of the armors for everyone?" Issei asked.

"All configured and ready" Lain said.

"Okay, Asuka, you first" Issei said and hit her with a repulsor blast which mostly bounced off the Heavy Arms.

"hey, I wasn't ready!" Asuka shouted leveling her Gatling gun as Issei flew up and weaved side to side.

"Hey, hold still" She said as he fired another shot at her which she blocked with the heavy arms shield then started firing off rounds from her Gatling which had been built to fire mini repulsor "bullets". Issei tried to weave out of the way but managed to get hit by a few which hit his armor, dealing more damage than he thought as red spots came up on his HUD. Changing tactics Issei flew toward the Heavy Arms and crashed into it pushing it backwards as he punched it only for his fists to have little effect.

"Eat this!" Asuka said getting into the fight, and the chest of the Armor opened.

"Oh crap" Issei said as he shot skyward as missile chased after him and he fired countermeasures which caused a series of rather loud explosions.

"Okay, lets settle down before the cops show up" Otome called.

"Right" Issei said.

"You win" He said as his armor opened, and he stepped out and took a deep breath.

"You really are a genius learning how to use that armor so quickly" He said as she stepped out looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"you aren't the only Gundam fan, and I figured you'd replicate the heavy arms as much as possible, but did you have to make it as heavy and slow as the original?" She complained.

"I aim for accuracy, and it didn't seem to hurt you that much" Issei said snidely.

"Okay, lets take things a little more slowly" He said re-entering his armor. The next was Shinji and Wing Zero who adapted almost as quickly as Asuka to the Gundam's speed and maneuverability, with the infamous beam cannon shooting a focused repulsor beam.

"The last thing I want is for us to accidentally nuke a part of the city" Issei explained.

"By the way, what's to stop someone from seeing us out here?" Otome asked.

"Perimeter drones" Issei said.

"They'll me know if anyone's here who shouldn't be" He explained as He and Shinji landed.

"And what if someone calls the cops after all the noise and explosions?" Otome asked.

"Uh, I hadn't thought about that" Issei said and everyone went silent.

"Okay, I think we're done for today, Issie said as they heard the sounds of sirens.

"Oh Crap" Daisuke said as he stepped out of the Wing and Reika disembarked from the Noble Gundam and Kenichi was exiting the Shining Gundam.

"Um, see you guys later" Issei said and took off, the other Gundam's following right behind them.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that at school" Issei sighed as the armors were put back into their pods.

"You thought it was the safest place" Lain tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but seriously, I need to find a safe place that won't be found and raided due to the noise" Issei said.


End file.
